narutofanonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Honoko Uchiha
CZEŚĆ 1 Wygląd Honoko Jest bardzo podobny do Kakashiego. Ma różne gusty ubierania się, czy wyglądu. Gdy wchodził w tryb Sage jego oczy były takie same jak u naruto Charakter Honoko Jest miły zabawny i zawsze wesoły.Kocha czytać książki, które daje mu jego ojciec. Przeszłość Honoko już od małego był znany jako geniusz. Był szanowany, ponieważ jego ojcem był wielki Shinobi z jego wioski.Honoko kochał bawić się z ojcem i kolegami w ninja czy w inne zabawy. thumb|Honoko jako dziecko po śmierci Ojca Ukończnie Akademii Byl piekny dzien dla wszystkich,ale najbardziej na Honoko,poniewaz dzis testy na genina. Honoko podekscytowany szybko biegl do akademii. Aby zdac na genina trzeba bylo tylko umiec bunshin no jutsu. Honoko skupil czakre i z latwoscia uzyl bunshin oraz zdal na genina. Atak Nukkeninów Pewnej nocy Honoko i jego ojciec nie mogli usnac, poniewaz cos wyczuwali. Banda nukeninow wskoczyla przez okno i chciala zabic Honokiego. Ojciec Honokiego dzielnie bronil syna . Ojciec uzyl Chidori a nukenin nie zodlal sie obronic. Ojciec wyrzucil nukeninow przez okno i walczyli na dworze. Ojciec uzyl wodnego smoka a nukenin Gokyago No jutsu i ojciec powalil kolejnego. Lecz ostatni nukenin z zaskoczenie wbil ojcowi kunai w serce i uciekl.Honoko oplakiwal ojca, az ojciec rzekl: ,,Synu zostan silnym shinobi z twoim sharinganem, którego nie długo opanujesz i zyj jakby nic sie nie stalo".Ojciec odszedl do nieba.. Nowe życie Honokiego Honoko nie mogl zyc jakby nic sie nie stalo. Chodzil z zasmuconymi oczami i ciągle płakał. Honoko tego dnia mial spotkac sie ze swym nowym senseiem.Honoko w grupie byl Z Rockiem Lee i z Hyuga Nejim. A ich senseiem zostal Maito Guy. Honoko dzien i noc uczyl sie technik dojutsu i probowal opanowac Mangekyo tak jak jego ojciec Treningi z Guyem Honoko dzien w dzien trenowal ze swym senseiem i chodzil z nim na misje. Honoko bardzo poprawil swe umiejetnosci i opanowal nowe techniki. Opanowal tez 2 zywioly Blyskawice i wode. Guy nie odpuszczal Honokiemu i innym uczniom na treningach.Honoko nawet po treningach z senseiem dalej trenowal nowe techniki. Drugie kekkei Genkai Po dlugim treningu Honoko opanowal 3 zywiol wiatr i swoje drugie kekkei genkai Czyli lod. opanowal, takze do tego pierwsza technike Hyoton Kara. Honoko Dla swego ojca chce zostac najsilniejszym shinobi we swojej wiosce. Misja rangi C W koncu Honoko namowil 3 hokage, aby wyslal ich na misje rangi C. Misja polegala na tym, dostarczyc wiadomosc wiosce piasku o nadchodzacym egzaminie na chunina. Wiec druzyna trzecia, czyli druzyna Maito Guya wyruszyla z samego rana nastepnego rana.Honoko i jego przyjaciela wydawalo sie ze nic ciekawego na misji sie nie zdarzy. W koncu z krzakow wyskoczyla banda shinobi z wioski chmur.Walka sie rozpoczela! Lee Dzielnie walczyl swoim tajiutsu a Neji perfekcyjnie uzywal technik klanu Hyugga.To nie wystarczylo ninja chmury byli silni, lecz Maito Guy nawet ledwo sobie z nimi radzil.Honoko uzyl Hyoton Kara i zamrozil jednego przeciwnika, a w tedy Lee uzyl Konohy Senpuu i powalili jednego przeciwnika. Maito Guy z denerwowania otworzyl 3 bramy czakry.Powalil 2 przeciwnika 2 ciosami. I druzyna wyruszyla dalej, w koncu dotarli do wioski piasku i dostarczyli wiadomosc. W koncu druzyna 3 jest w drodze powrotnej. A tu za krzakow wyskoczyl Gorok Jukannura i zaatakowal druzyne.Maito Guy za wszelka cene probowal uratowac swych uczniow i kazal im uciekac. Lecz uczniowe zostali i walczyli dzielnie. Gorok uzyl Taju Kage Bunshin no jutsu i atakowal Guya z roznych stron. Az Maito Guy i wszyscy uczniowe oprocz Honoko padli na ziemie.Honoko Strasznie sie przestraszyl i chcial chronic senseia i przyjaciol, az jego oko z sharingana zmienilo sie na Mangekyo Sharingana. Honoko dzieki Mangekyo walczyl wiele dzielniej, lecz i takthumb|Honoko prezentuje Gorokowi swe Sharingany i sile juz prawie przegral. Gdy ostatni cios lecial w strone Honoko oko Honoko zaczelo krwawic i czarny ogień spalal Goroka. Gorok sie spalil a Honok zemdlal i reszte drogi niosl go Lee z usmiechem na twarzy, ze Honoko ich uratowal. Test na Chunina Etap 1 Nareszcie nadszedl dzien testu na chunina. Honoko podekscytowany razem z Nejim i Lee szli do sali gdzie mial sie odbyc pierwszy etap testu. Na sali zjawili sie wszyscy tylko trzeba bylo czekac na pierwszego instruktora. Honoko podszedl do Sasuke Uchiha i powiedzial,, Chcialbym z toba walczyc zycze ci powodzenia w turnieju". Kolo sasuke stal naruto mowiac,, A ja? jestem silniejszy walcz ze mna" i wlasnie przyszedl instruktor.To jest test pisemny ! wszyscy na sali ucichli i usiadli w lawkach.Pytania byly bardzo trudne, wiec postanowilismy w druzynie sobie pomagac. neji wszystko widzial Byakuganem, a Honoko kopiowal Sharinganem i wszystko mowili do Lee. W koncu instruktor dyktuje 10 pytanie. I uwaga kto zostal na 10 pytaniu przechodzi dalej! Nastepny etap bedzie w lesie smierci. Test na Chunina Etap 2 Oto las śmierci, najstraszniejszy las na świecie. Zaraz bramy się otworzą i uczestniczy wybiegną. W drużynie 3 są: Lee, Neji, Honoko, którzy wystartują bramą wschodnią.Honoko i jego druzyna ma zwój nieba, czyli muszą zdobyć zwój ziemi. Już wszyscy wybiegli drużyna Honoka, chce odrazu nie atakować tylko wyczekać. Już dłuższy czas próbują znaleźć jakiś uczestników, ale im się nie udaje. W końcu ujrzeli Sasuke, Naruto i Sakure walczącą z jakimś silnym przeciwnikiem. Co ? ? To jest Orochimaru ! ! Drużyna Honoka odrazu się schowała. Zobaczyli jednak, że Orochimaru wgniata w ziemi drużynę sasuke. Honoko bez dłuższego namysłu wyskoczył z krzaków i zaatakował Orochimaru. Honoko Użył Hyoton Kara i zamroził Orochimaru, lecz Orochimaru wyszedł z własnego brzucha. Orochimaru używał dziwnych wężastych technik, lecz Honoko włączył swego sharingana i unikał ciosów. Skoro Naruto był ranny Sasuke postanowił dołączyć do Honoko jak i Lee oraz Neji. Lecz po pięciu minutach wszyscy leżeli na ziemi oprócz Honoko. Honoko bez dłuższego namysłu aktywował Mangekyo Sharingana. Orochimaru jednak był bardzo silny, Honoko użył Amaterasu, lecz Orochimaru był za szybki i unikał ciosów. Orochimaru wydłużył głowe i ugryzł Sasuke dając mu przeklętą pieczęć. Honoko pomógł swym towarzyszom i poszli dalej. Nareszcie spotkali kogoś ze zwojem ziemi i odrazu zaatakowali. Przeciwnicy nie byli zbyt silni i bez technik ninjutsu Honoko i przyjaciele pokonali ich i zabrali zwój. Bez żadnych przeszkód poszli do wieży i ujrzali że pierwsi dotarli Gaara, Temari, Kankoru. Gaara do tego nie miał nawet brudnych rąk.Do wieży dotarli juz wszyscy wygrani, Honoko wpadł na to, aby otworzyć dwa zwoje jednocześnie. To się powiodło, na ich oczach pojawił się Iruka sensei. Co ? ? klalifikacje do 3 etapu? Tak teraz będzię trzeba wygrać swoje walki. Klalifikacje Rozpoczynaja sie klalifikacje do trzeciej rundy. Neji swoja walke wygral, a walczyl z Hinata Hyugga. Lee niestety przegral, odnoszac powazne obrazenia w walce z gaara.Teraz czas na walke Honoko, ktory bedzie walczyl z ninja trawy. Start! Honoko juz na poczatku wykonuje Hyoton Kara i trafia przeciwnik jest zamrozony. Honoko wykonuje duzo silnych ciosow w twarz przeciwnika, gdy ten jest zamrozony. Lecz przeciwnik wydostaje sie z lodu i stosuje wielki podmuch wiatru noi Honoko laduje bolesnie na scianie.Honoko wstaje i wlacza sharingana. Teraz Honoko unika kazdego ciosu przeciwnika i kontruje. Czas, aby Honoko uzyl swej nowej poteznej techniki. Honoko uzywa Rasendori ! ! Trafia w przeciwnika i wygrywa pojedynek. Juz po walkach i nastepny etap na arenie za 3 miesiace, beda to walki 1 vs 1. To Jest Legendarny Sannin! Więc za miesiąc będzie 3 etap testu na chunina. Honoko wstając poszedł odrazu na trening z senseiem i przyjaciółmi. Guy postanowił nauczyć Honoko kilka technik i kogoś mu przedstawić. To był Jiraya Legendarny Sannin, który odziwo przyszedł z Naruto. Jiraya postanowił, że Honoko i Naruto będą trenować razem. Jiraya postanowił nauczyć Naruto Kyose No Jutsu a Honoko zywiolu ognia i pewnej techniki.Minęły dwa tygodnie a Naruto dalej przywołuje kijanki, natomiast Honoko już nauczył się żywiołu ognia. Jiraya chciał go nauczyć innego Rasengana. Zamiast uczyć Honokiego najpierw Rasengana, postanowił nauczyć go Rasengana z dodatkiem naruty czakry ognia. Minęły kolejne 2 tygodnie i za kilka dni kolejny etap egzaminu. W końcu Honoko Opanował nową technikę, która nazywa sie Hi No Rasen, a Naruto opanował Kyose No jutsu i jutro kolejny etap egzaminu. Walka na smierc i zycie 3 etap egzaminu sie rozpoczal. Neji dziwnym trapem przegral swoj pojedynek z naruto. Honoko mial wlasnie rozpoczynac pojedynek z Shino Aburame , a tu nagle. Kazekage to przebrany Orochimaru i chce atakowac 3 hokage ! wszyscy widzowie zostali uspieni i co to? Kisame Hoshigaki pomaga wiosce piasku. Wszyscy walcza a Honoko nie moze stac bezczynnie. Kisame Hoshigaki chce dac cios w plecy Guyowi, lecz Honoko obrania senseia. Gdy Guy powiedzial Honoko, aby uciekal ten odrzekl: ,, nie uciekne w tedy w nocy to Kisame zabil ojca ja to wiem thumb|Amaterasu Honokiego przed jego upadkiem pomszcze go". Poniewaz Honoko byl ulubiencem 3 Hokage orochimaru zwiazal trzeciego i kazal mu patrzec jak Honoko walczy. Honoko odrazu wlacza Sharingany i atakuje kisame z Hyoton Kara i zamraza przeciwnika. Honoko z wyskoku bardzo mocno uderzyl zamrozonego Kisame, wiec kisame sie wkurzyl i sie uwolnil.Kisame atakuje wodnym rekinem i trafia Honoko. Honoko jednak wstaje i uzywa Rasendori ! biegnie w strone Kisame i trafa, ale co? to bylo kawariami no jutsu i zza plecow Honoka wyskakuje Kisame i mocno uderza go Samehada. Honoko jednak chce pomscic ojca i wstaje uzywa tym razem Hi no Rasen. Ponownie biegnie w strone przeciwnika i Kisame puszcza stado wodnych rekinow na Honoka i trafia. Honoko mysli ze to juz jego koniec powoli pada na ziemie. Lecz co? wlacza Mangekyo Sharingana i przed upadkiem na ziemie podpala Kisame z amaterasu. Kisame sie spalil a Honoko zemdlal i nie wiedzial co sie dalej stalo. Dołączenie Do Akatsuki Honoko w końcu się obudził, lecz dowiedział się czegoś strasznego. 3 hokage nie żyje ! Honoko bardzo go lubił więc dostał cios w serce. Postanowił razem z Jirayą i Narutem wyruszyć w poszukiwaniu nowego w sumie nowej hokage. W nocy Honoko sobie spał i w środku nocy się obudził. Ujrzał Konan, która ogłuszyła go i porwała. Honoko budzi się następnego dnia rano w jakiejś grocie. Ujrzał tam Wielu ludzi w czarnych szatach z czerwonymi chmurami To Akatsuki ! Honoko przestraszony sparaliżował się. Podszedł do niego Rudy człowiek, czyli Pain i rzekł:,,Jesteś bardzo silny, lecz chcesz być silniejszy? dołącz do nas." Do Honoko podszedł tym razem Itachi, który wymordował cały ich Klan i rzekł: ,,jeśli dołączysz do nas będziesz podróżował ze mną." Honoko poprosił Itachiego, który opowiedział mu czemu wybił cały klan oprócz Sasuke i Honokiego. Honoko postanowił Dołączyć do nich i odtąd podróżuje z Itachim. Część 2 Nowa Podróż thumb|left|Honoko W Akatsuki Odkąd Honoko wydoroślał nauczył się nowych technik, których nauczył go Itachi. Honoko i Itachi żyli jak brat z bratem, a Itachi tylko przy nim uśmiechał się. Akatsuki dostało nową misje, aby złapać wszystick Jinchurikich. Z początku Itachi i Honoko mieli złapać 5 ogoniastego. Walka z 5 Ogoniastym i jego Jinchurikim Itachi i Honoko już namierzili swą zdobycz i odrazu wyruszyli. W końcu dotarli Mieli walczyć z Jinchurikim Han. Był bardzo silny i walczyli bardzo długo. Honoko użył Hyoton Kara a Itachi szybko Gokyago No Jutsu. Han był twardy, w końcu wydobył Gobiego, czyli 5 ogoniastego i już nie było tak łatwo. No więc Itachi i honoko użyli Amaterasu. Gdy Gobi i Han zemdlali przez ogień Honoko i Itachi szybko wycofali Amaterasu.To była pierwsza walka Honokiego u boku Itachiego, więc Honoko sobie to zapamiętał. Zanieśli Hana Do siedziby i wyssali Gobiego. następny miał być Gaara Deidery i Sasoriego. Itachi i Honoko wyruszyli w dalszą podróż szukając Jinchurikich. Spotkanie z Przyjaciółmi Gdy Honoko i Itachi podróżowali natknęli się na Shinobi z Wioski Liścia. Byli To Sakura Haruno, Mono Shiego i Ghono Hoshijoki. Mono i Ghono w minute pokonał Itachi, lecz z sakurą chciał walczyć Honoko. Sakura była bardzo silna, ale Honoko był bardzo szybki. Sakura z resztkami sił mówi do Honoko: ,,Czemu nas opuściłeś i jak się stałeś taki silny?" Honoko tylko się zaśmiał i użył swego Susanoo, aby pochwalić się swą siłą Sakurze. Sakura byłathumb|Honoko przedstawia swe Susanoo sprytna, więc wysłała tajemniczo wiadomość 5 hokage Tsunade. Sakura, gdy dostała pierwszy cios z Susanoo odrazu padła na plecy. Tsunade, Guy i Asuma szybko przybyli z pomocą. Guy nie chciał walczyć z Honoko lecz musiał więc dawał z siebie wszystko. Honoko, aby wyeliminować z walki Tsunade użył Tsukoyomi i Tsunade zemdlała. Guy otworzył wszystkie 8 bram i atakował razem z Asumą, lecz Honoko z łezką w oku ze smutku patrząc na swego Senseia uciekł z pola walki razem z Itachim. Góra Myoboku Honoko postanowił wybrać się do góry Myoboku. Żaby nie wiedziały,że Honoko jest w Akatsuki więc postanowili nauczyć go Trybu Mędrca. Honoko trenował bardzo długo i w końcu udało mu się. Mógł trzymać tryb Mędrca przez 1 godzine. Dzięki temu mógł podnosić wielkie głazy i Drzewo z łatwością. Teraz może wrócić Do Itachiego i złapać Jinchuriki 4 Ogoniastego.